Her Darling, Her Beast
by Jaybird9x
Summary: They had returned after a year and a half absence. My attempt at how I think the anime should have ended. One shot
1. Chapter 1

"We're home, Zero Two." Hiro breathed, his breath coming out in gasps as he bent over. His lungs sucking in air for the first time in a year and a half. The crisp, winter air causing him to cough slightly as it filled his lungs completely. His sapphire blue horns brightened in response to the joy filling his heart. His iris's glowing a sharp, ocean blue and his skin matching them. His hair had changed from its bluish grey color to solid black and had grown out to reach his shoulders.

"We are, Darling. We're home." His soulmate replied softly, leaning into his shoulder when he finally caught his breath and stood up. Her pink hair hadn't grown at all but had changed color to a pinkish white instead of the color of blooming sakuras. Even with her skin reverting to its blood red of the past, she still looked just as beautiful to him. Her horns had grown a bit longer than his, but that would be fixed with a small amount of filing.

"I feel...weird…" Hiro said. They looked at each other and touched their horns together.

_You feel different to me, Darling. _Zero Two said in his mind, a slight bit of worry showing in her tone.

_It feels like when we had combined in the Apus. I can feel you and the positive feelings that came with it, but my body feels different. It feels stronger. _Hiro replied, the worry not there as he realized what had happened to him.

He had become more klaxosaur than human. They were both the beasts now and they couldn't be happier.

_We should go find your friends, Darling. You haven't seen them in almost two years and I'm sure they are worried._

He nodded, not wanting to get into the argument about her use of _your_ instead of _our, _and the two began to walk away from the blooming Sakura tree that had glowed blue and red upon their return. Zero Two's previously stone body had shed its confinement when her essence had returned to it, while Hiro's body seemingly appeared out of thin air.

A few minutes of walking later, they arrived at Squad 13's home. It had changed greatly during their absence and they couldn't help but marvel at its ingenuity and beauty. Rows upon rows of potatoes, strawberries, corn, and other vegetables were being grown in a secluded area directly in the sun. They looked like they were recently watered and the drops of water reflected a myriad of colors against the world around it.

The building itself hadn't changed too much. Its paint job had been touched up and the damages from the war had been repaired. But it still looked almost the exact same as when he first arrived from the Garden.

That day felt like centuries ago to him, the emotions tied to the memory almost non-existent as the threads of time began to unravel the memory. The faces in his memory were slightly blurred, though he could still clearly define Ichigo Goro, and Mitsuru's faces.

"Z-Zero Two?!" Two shocked voices stuttered out. The two turned to see Ichigo and Goro, arm in arm, the latter holding a small human.

Zero Two raised her left eyebrow, wondering why they noticed her first. She then realized that her darling's skin and hair had probably changed his appearance enough to not make him recognizable.

"Glad to know she was missed more than your childhood friend" Hiro teased them, enjoying the sputtering of his oldest friends.

"H-Hiro? Is that really you?!" Ichigo whispered in awe. She wouldn't ever say it aloud, but the changes in her old crush had frightened her. She had seen his horns before he left to join Zero Two, but to have his skin and hair change as well? It was almost too much for her.

Almost.

She threw herself into his arms, Hiro immediately wrapping them around her, and hugged him tightly. She began to cry against his chest, the relief of seeing her best friend alive and well overwhelming her.

Goro came over as well, shifting his child into the other arm, and wrapped his unoccupied arm around Hiro. Hiro and Ichigo broke apart, the latter wiping away her tears and smiling brightly.

Goro and Hiro began to discuss the happenings of the past year and a half.

Goro and Ichigo had married and consummated their love soon after, leading to the birth of their now almost 2 year old son. They lived with the rest of Squad 13 in their old home and they all still practiced their FranXX skills whenever they had a chance.

Miku and Zorome had, after a few more months of arguing and fighting, gotten together at last. They continued to argue, but with hands held together now.

Mitsuru and Kokoro had already been married before their disappearance, but wanted to do it again to make up for their lost memories. They hadn't had another child, but with the child now being almost 3 years old, the first times of the child left their home in constant excitement and anticipation.

Futoshi had made quite a bit of money and favors from betting on the relationship between the two most stubborn pilots happening, and helped pay for the numerous weddings Squad 13 had. He also managed to find his own wife, having two children, to the other pilot's shock.

Ikuno and Naomi's changes had been less obvious. They danced around each other's feelings daily, choosing to not force a relationship prematurely, despite finding solace in each other's bodies. They hadn't adopted any children, despite them both wanting to be a mother, for fear their gay relationship would be too weird for the kid they would adopt.

Overall, it seemed the entirety of Squad 13 had gotten along amazingly in their absence. It pained Hiro slightly to see how much they advanced without him, but he soon dismissed the feeling and focused on the happiness he felt.

Ichigo and Goro excused themselves to take care of their baby, promise to catch up with them later, and left the two hybrids alone.

"Darling…" Zero Two whispered from behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed the side of his neck.

"Zero Two…I love you." Hiro whispered, falling in love with those multicolored eyes all over again. She kisses him deeply, the two basking in each other's love until they needed to part for air. Their lips mere centimeters apart and their warm breath touching each other's face

"Together." She said, closing her eyes and touching her horns to his.

"Forever and beyond." He whispered, closing his eyes as well.

The two remained like this for what felt like an eternity, feeling the depths of each other's love through their horns.

They felt complete at last, two beings that had been tied by fate for years, together at last.


	2. Ideas

I was thinking about doing a crossover between Macross Delta and Darling in the FranXX after getting a positive reaction to this story.

SPOILERS AHEAD

The plot would be based around a dimensional disturbance, obviously to connect the two anime's together. I have thought of two different ways to achieve this, one being purely AU Macross(yet more interesting and unique) and one being canon-compliant DITF

The AU would be when Hayate and Freyja, accompanied by Keith, enter the Star Sanctum to save the Star Singer. Keith will still kill Lord Roid and sacrifice himself. But instead of Hayate and Freyja escaping, the blast wave of the Sanctum being destroyed, mixed with the intense waves left behind by the Star Singer sends them through a dimensional wormhole. They crash outside of Plantation 13, knocked out cold. The time of arrival will be far before Hiro regains his memory of Zero-Two, during or right before the mock battle

The canon-compliant option is at the end of the DITF series, but this idea is about as common as Percy Jackson being betrayed. The two pilots end up "reincarnating" as (I haven't decided fully yet but either Hayate and Freyja will be replaced by them, or they will remain as separate beings.) With the help of Delta Flight, they try to save the Star Singer before she can be used to force the entire galaxy to follow Roid's will.

lemme know in either a PM or the reviews which one seems more interesting to y'all and if anyone would like to collaborate on this project with me!


End file.
